


Missing Home

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [64]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: Prompt: Jemmy adores his Granda. They are very close. I imagine he'll become close to Mandy also now that they are back in 18th century. Frank may be important to Bree but he's unlikely to be of any importance to Jemmy and Mandy. Imagine a scene where Jemmy is disinterested in Frank or dismisses him in some way. Maybe Jemmy says something to upset Bree? Maybe Jamie has a word with Jemmy about being sensitive to his mother's feelings towards Frank but is secretly delighted by his words and loyalty?





	Missing Home

Mandy was asleep in Roger’s arms and Jem stood beside him kicking at a pebble in the path. 

They stayed back while Brianna stepped forward to lay the wreath at the base of Frank Randall’s headstone. She rested her hand on the top and after a moment, eased herself down to sit before it. 

Roger couldn’t make out what she said but could hear the rise and fall of her voice as she spoke to him. She must be filling him in on all that had passed. Not Claire returning to Jamie—she’d have told him that after her mother had gone when she’d been left in Boston on her own. No, Brianna would be telling Frank about her own decision to pass through the stones. He knew she’d been conflicted in her feelings for Frank—the hurt and betrayal of learning he’d kept the truth from her, the yearning to be able to ask him why, the undying desire for his approval and love. 

Roger understood better now he was a father (twice over) himself, especially with everything they’d had to sacrifice for Mandy. He thought that must be part of why Brianna had wanted to come and do this before they left to go back to Scotland. 

Jem groaned with boredom and Roger hissed through his teeth to catch his son’s attention. 

“Show some respect,” Roger whispered when Jem looked up at him. 

“But I didna ken the man,” Jem objected but at least kept his voice low.

“It’s no about him,” Roger insisted. “It’s about yer mam and what he meant to her.”

“But he wasna even her real da.” Jem flinched as Roger’s hand shot out to administer a light smack to the back of Jem’s head.

“Be thankful yer mam didna hear that,” Roger scolded sharply. 

“She seems sadder about him than she does about leavin’ Granda and Gran,” Jem muttered resentfully. 

“If ye dinna shut yer mouth, ye’ll be regrettin’ it,” Roger warned. “Ye ken yer mam and I didna make the decision lightly, any more so than yer Granda did when he sent Mam and yer Gran away all those years ago. What d’ye think  _ he’d _ make of yer attitude just now, eh Jemmy?” 

Jem blinked as his face turned red, then he hung his head. “He’d tell me to think of Mam,” he replied in a sheepish voice. 

“So if ye’ll no bide me and wha’ I say, bide what ye ken Granda would say.” 

They were quiet for another few minutes while Brianna finished at Frank’s grave, pressing her fingers to her lips and then the headstone before rising and wiping her eyes. Roger shifted Mandy from one shoulder to the other, his neck sweating from the heat radiating off her sleeping head. 

“Jemmy? Are you alright, honey?” Brianna asked, sinking to her knees in front of him and lifting his chin with her fingers. 

“I miss Granda,” Jem whimpered, throwing his arms around her neck and giving in to his tears. “And Gran and I wanna go home.” 

Brianna lifted him off his feet when she rose, fresh tears shining in her own eyes as well. 

“I miss them too,” she said. “And I know it would mean a lot to him to hear you say that, but he’d also want you to have what fun here that you can, and be happy if you can. Neither he nor Gran would want you crying for them—not much, anyway.” 

Jem laughed at that but it soon turned into a loud sob that threatened to wake Mandy. 

“You know, Da and I were talking about what we’d do now Mandy’s well again—where we’d go and where we’d live,” Brianna explained as she followed Roger toward their parked car. “We were thinking of going to Scotland. What d’you think Granda would make of that?”

Jem sniffed and quieted his sobs long enough to respond, “He says he wants to see it again before he dies… and that a Scot’s no a true Scot wi’out seein’ it wi’ his own two eyes.”

“And he’d want ye to be a true Scot, no?” Roger chimed in. 

“So maybe you’re alright with us goin’ there?” Brianna checked. 

Jem nodded then rested his head against her shoulder, nuzzling to her neck the way he had when he was a baby.


End file.
